Painted in Blood
by infinite-isabelle
Summary: Cato has despised Clove since childhood. He hurt her in almost every physical way you could imagine. Because of this, she trained harder. Much harder. He created the monster she is today. But when they are put in the Arena together, a mutual attraction somehow arises. Remember though, in these Games there's no room for love, because in the arena, only one can make it out.
1. Step

**AN: So, hi :) I love Clato so I decided to start writing this story about them. This is Chapter 1 out of who knows how many, haha. Tell me what you guys think :) xoxo And yes, I know this first chapter is short, but it's just a backstory-ish sort of thing. Don't worry, the next ones will be longer :)**

* * *

I sit in my room, gripping my arm in pain. He's done it again. Cato Sanders has made me shed tears. It happens almost everyday now. He hurts me. I don't even know why, but I have been his target since we were children. I don't know if I somehow angered him or if I'm just his training toy. I don't know what I ever did to him.

_The memories come flooding back. _

It was my first day at the Training Center, and I was so happy, so excited. I couldn't wait to find out what my weapon would be. After my mother dropped me off I began to walk around and explore. There were children of my age, and much older. I saw a young boy who couldn't be more than two years older than me. He wasn't training, though. He was just leaning against the wall, holding a sword in his right hand. I decided to walk over to him, being the idiot that I am, thinking we could be friends, or maybe training buddies.

"Hi." No response came though. He just let his eyes wander around the Center, watching everybody train. He looked unimpressed. "Hello?" I asked, hoping for some type of answer. Even just a small one.

"What?" He dropped his eyes down to look at me as he replied sharply. I should have realized that he didn't want to talk, I could have gotten off easy.

"I'm Clove. What's your name?"

"Go away." But I didn't.

"Why won't you tell me? I told you my name."

"I'm going to call you Knives."

"Why?"

"Because that's your weapon, isn't it?"

"I don't know my weapon yet. It's my first day."

"Well, that's going to be your weapon."

"How do you know?"

"I can tell."

"How?" I was so nosy. I could never stop prying.

"Just leave me alone."

"But-"

"I said leave me alone!" He had a sudden outburst. He just exploded. He hit me; on my cheek. That was the first time. And it has never stopped.

_I was six then. Now I'm sixteen. _

He wasn't wrong about my weapon. It turned out I was made for knives. I never did find out how he knew; there's something strange about that boy. But one thing I know for sure is, I have never hated anybody as much as I hate him.

_My mind goes back to back the current agonizing pain I am experiencing. _

I don't know what to do, I can't take anymore of this. This pain is too much. Today wasn't the worst, but who knows how bad it could get? The Reaping is only a week away. Maybe he will get chosen and go off and die. _I can only pray._ Or maybe he will volunteer. He _is_ eighteen. But what if he wins? And then what if he terrorizes me for the rest of my life?

I know what I need to do.

It takes me a while to find the rope, but I eventually uncover it under a pile of my family's clothes. I tie a noose and hang it onto a ceiling fan blade, which is a very bad choice. But I can't think straight right now. I move a chair under it and step up onto it. I tighten the rope around my neck. I close my eyes.

_Should I do it? Should I really do it? Maybe he'll die in the Games? But what if he doesn't? Maybe he will leave me alone. Maybe he won't. I should wait until the Reaping. But I can't. I can't take one more second of his torture. Will I really step off this chair and into oblivion? _The answer comes simply.

I step.

* * *

**AN: Yes, there will be more to the story. This is CHAPTER 1. **


	2. Yellow Walls

**AN: Okay, I promised it was going to get longer and here we are with a shorter chapter... :L**

* * *

I wake up in a hospital. _I'm alive_. I look around. The walls are a light yellow color. There's a window and a few chairs. It's nice. I hear voices from outside the room. My parents are probably talking to a doctor. Probably asking why I did this. Just as I expected, they walk in a few minutes later.

"Clove!" My mother shouts in despair. She runs to my bed and hugs me tightly. "What happened? Why did you try and kill yourself?" Tears rush from eyes and fall down her cheeks like a mini waterfall.

"I'm sorry." _But I'm not._ I look away. "I was just having a hard time at training. I felt like all of the others were doing better than me. I didn't think I would actually stand a chance if I went into the Games." It's a terrible lie but I act it convincingly.

My father steps in. "Honey, that's not a reason to kill yourself!"

"I know, but I was just gonna die anyways, right? In a few years I'll be in the Games and I'll just die in a worse way!" I actually start crying. It's because I'm thinking of going into the Games with Cato. What if I do? What if he kills me?

"Clove! Don't say that!" My mother shouts. "You are not going into the Games unless you want to!"

"But you want me to volunteer! You both do!" I yell. It's true; their dream for me is for me to win the Hunger Games.

"We care about your life and happiness more than we care about you killing other children." She tells me softly.

"But what if I get chosen and nobody volunteers?"

"Sweetie, there are _always_ volunteers." She assures me and holds me in her arms.

* * *

The nurse brings me my lunch. My parents left a while ago. They were reluctant but they need to be at work; we barely get by as it is. Just as I finish eating the doorknob turns. I expect one of my friends from Training, or maybe a relative I haven't seen in a while. But the person who walks through that door is most definitely neither of those things.

"What are you doing here, Cato?!" I ask in terror. His eyes lock with mine for a moment and we both freeze.

"I- I just-"

I cut him off quickly. "You just what?! You just wanted to come over here and punch me in the nose? Or maybe you want to break my arm? Just leave right now or I swear I will scream as loud I can and get you taken away." I glare at him.

He looks down. "Okay. I just wanted to come because I heard you tried to kill yourself. I wanted to make sure you were okay…" I can't believe what I hear.

"You wanted to make sure I was okay?! Newsflash, you're the reason I wanted to die!" I stare at him with cold, unforgiving eyes. He seems hurt by what I just said. _Actually hurt._ On the inside I smile. It's nice to have him feel a little bit of that.

He turns around to walk out. "Goodbye, Clove." He says without turning around.

After the door closes and I'm alone once more, I drop my head in my hands and sob. I can't process what just happened. The reason I wanted to die tried to make sure I was okay. I cry silently, fearing that if I am too loud someone may hear me.

Somewhere in the middle of all of my tears, I fall asleep. And my last waking thought before I drift off is, "_That bastard better never come back_."

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry, guys. The chapters WILL get longer, I'm just having a hard time with the beginning. I'll update soon, I promise. And eventually, when I can do more with this (I'm just starting out, okay?), the chapters will be pretty long.**


	3. Yes

_I've been released from the hospital. I'm at my house, sitting on my bed. I haven't been in my home for about two weeks. Tomorrow I have to go back to training, back to Cato. Did he really care about me? Why would he? He abused me. I wanted to die because of him. I think I still do. _

I get up from my bed and go to the kitchen. I haven't left my room for about three hours and I'm thirsty. I grab a glass and pour myself some milk. As soon as I take the first sip, I see my mom come rushing towards me.

"Clove, are you okay? Why haven't you left your room in so long?" My mother quickly begins to interrogate me. I guess my parents are just really worried I'll try something again.

"I- I'm fine. I just wanted to be alone for a while and think. I'm okay, mom." I force a smile and take another sip of milk.

She sighs. "Okay, but just please don't hurt yourself." She looks into my eyes with intense worry.

"I promise I won't hurt myself. I'm done with that."

She nods slowly. "Good. I love you."

I smile. "I love you too." I hug her and trudge back to my bedroom, glass of milk in hand. I look at the clock on the wall. _10:35. _I decide that I should go to bed. I need to be well rested to face Cato tomorrow.

I take a shower, brush my teeth, put my pajamas on. I go to bed. As I'm trying to sleep I think about the Training Center. I think about throwing knives. I think about all the other kids who are trying to be good enough to win the Games. I think of pain. I think of Cato.

* * *

The knife flies out of my hand and stabs the target. Bullseye.

"Nice one, Knives." A voice says from behind me. I turn around.

"Leave me alone, Cato."

"But I had something fun planned for today." He smirks.

I feel a small amount of fear building up inside me. "Just… Just go away."

He walks toward me slowly, grinning devilishly. I automatically start backing away. "Cato, get away from me." I try and say it as a command, but it comes out in a fearful tone. He puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Tomorrow's the Reaping, you know." He whispers as he gazes into my eyes.

"It- it is?" Nobody had informed me of this. I hadn't been keeping track of it since I was in the hospital.

"Of course it is, Knives. Haven't you been checking your calendar?" He grins at me. "Are you gonna volunteer?"

I widen my eyes at him. "Why would I volunteer?! I almost died already! I'm not going to take that chance again."

"I thought you wanted to die…"

"No." I shake my head. "Not anymore." I look away from him. "… Are you volunteering?"

"What do you think? It's my last year, of course I'm volunteering."

I look back into his deep blue eyes with an icy glare. "I hope you die." My voice doesn't sound weak this time. For a split second I feel no fear of this monster. I only want him to be gone.

He suddenly lets go of me. "I won't hurt you today." He looks at the floor, then reluctantly turns away from me.

"Why not?" I raise an eyebrow.

He sighs. "Because I think you'll decide to volunteer tomorrow. I can't do anything to you the day before that." He begins to walk away.

I cross my arms. "Wait. Why do you think I'll volunteer?"

He stops in his tracks and looks back at me. "If you want me to die so much, then don't you want the chance to kill me yourself?" And with that he walks out of the Training Center, leaving me with an increased amount of confusion. _Do I want to kill Cato Sanders? _

The answer comes to me that night. _Yes._

* * *

**AN: So this one's a little longer than the last :) I'll update soon. Love you guys :D**


End file.
